


Nitent et Auro

by Balthuza



Category: Shards of the Sun
Genre: F/M, I'm Sorry, Other, angsty fluff, i really love them tho, really - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-22 01:09:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9575186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Balthuza/pseuds/Balthuza
Summary: Steffit hates it, she can tell. He despises the formality and the dance of the Society.





	

Steffit hates it, she can tell. He despises the formality and the dance of the Society. 

She doesn’t. The steps are familiar, learned out of desperation but practiced until they became as comfortable, as her own skin. 

She remembers what it feels like to be the outsider, left on the side of the dancefloor. 

She remembers how it feels to be the odd child that will achieve nothing, a disappointment (not for her parents, never for them). 

She remembers the despair of waking up every day, seeing the world get less vibrant every time she closes her eyes. Realising she can no longer tell the books apart by the shades of leather alone. 

She remembers the patience when they tried to teach her how to match gems and metals when all she could see was shades of grey, remembering colors but unable to connect them to what she was seeing now. Their worry, the fear they tried to hide (monochrome made every line on their faces even sharper, and she could read them better than she could read anyone back then).

She remembers giving up, concentrating on the magic alone, forgetting all about the craft she was born to pursue.

She remembers learning how to dance. How to read faces. How to use a smile and her tongue as if they were knives.

She remembers the boy she couldn’t read, only later realising he wore his heart on his sleeve when she was busy trying to see what he is hiding behind the smile.

She can’t tell what colour his eyes are, but the look she can see in them when she dances around the people who once pretended not to know her name is something she treasures more than any gem she could name. 

And, after all, he has nothing against literal dancing, every now and then. 


End file.
